


Welcome Home

by KaiKnight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, I don't even know bro, Sort of AU?, more friendship than actual ship, read into it what you will, very remote chances of spoiling the first episode of season four?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami run into each other in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written at work - I'm under a lot of stress at the moment, so it's probably not fantastic.

It was just bloody typical that their first encounter in three years would happen like this. Their friendship had always been a little bit messy. Night was falling, street lights were flickering and the air was humming with a mid-spring down pour. Neither of them had an umbrella, neither were dressed in rain coats. Both by now were soaked to the bone. Only one of them was near miserable with this turn of events though, the other was pushing on ecstatic. 

Long dark hair clung as wet hair does to the pale skin of the taller of the two figures in the alleyway. Her pencil skirt and work blouse were also clinging to her figure, the light pink of her bra showing through the drenched white fabric. Her roughed lips were pressed together in a thin line and the cold was causing ripples to run through her body. She was surprisingly happy though. The long work day was finally over, and the weekend stretched before her gloriously empty. As Asami quickened her pace towards he penthouse apartment a satisfied smirk settled on her face. Her eyes then finally took in the other figure in the alley, coming steadily towards her. 

Lean, muscle wired arms held aloft a canvas sports bag in an effort to keep the pouring rain out of the persons face, obscuring it in the process. Their gait was hurried and uneven, the lower half of the persons tanned face was twisted into a determined grin that wavered with each step. The green tunic and three quarter pants heavily drenched hung loose against the persons scrawny fame. Chin length brown hair clung to the persons cheeks. As the two of them drew nearer to each other, Asami felt a tiwnge of familiarity in the pit of her stomach. Drawing closer still, Asami could make out lighter splotches of colour on the dark skin of the other persons forearms. The slight tremble in their arms was more pronounced, it could have been from the cold, or the strain of holding aloft the canvas bag which was likely filled with the persons belongings, but despite this, the other person did not seem strained. 

The action the person before Asami preformed next put to rest any hint of doubt towards their identity. A puff of steam boiled from the other woman's mouth in an effort to remain warm just before the two of them collided. 

"Korra!" Asami's voice was warmer than any summer sun could ever be and her arms around Korra's sodden frame felt closer to home for her than anywhere had for near on three years. Her own hands free now that their collision had knocked down the bag she had been carrying above her head, she wrapped her arms around Asami's tall frame. After a brief moment of hesitation, Korra allowed herself to rest her forehead on Asami's damp shoulder. They stood in the rain gently clinging to one another in silence until a shudder of cold, and perhaps something else, rippled through the both of them. 

"Korra! I can't believe it's really you!" Asami exclaimed, the smile in her voice as evident as the one on her lips. "Where are you staying?"

Korra flinched, guilt bubbling up from her gut. She had been sleeping rough for months now, but had only recently arrived back in Republic City. Officially she should have returned one month ago, and with her father from the South. But seven months prior, during the dead of Long Night, she had slipped away from the White Lotus compound at the South Pole and had begun her journey of self re-discovery. So far all she had rediscovered was that her old mastery of the elements had effectively been reduced to the bare basics of each form. Still, she had fought her way through the Earth Kingdom underground Earth Rumble VI earth bending tournaments, admittedly losing more matches than she had won. She had eventually found herself drawn back to Republic City, ready to face the music of both her parents, friends, general public and the White Lotus for her minor deception. She had yet to find a pace to stay and had been spending her nights tucked away reasonably comfortable in the Spirit Vines. When the rain had began to fall earlier that day, she had decided enough was enough and that she should probably make her presence known to those she cared about. 

Asami interpreted her long silence as reluctance and a frown quickly settled on her fair features. Drawing back from the embrace they shared, she held Korra at arms length, examining her closely before looking the slightly panicked other woman in the eye. What she saw there caused her to make a snap decision. Cupping Korra's cheek in her palm, she darted forwards and pressed a quick peck of a kiss to her forehead. Drawing back again, this time further, she latched onto Korra's wrist and shouldered her bag. Pulling Korra along behind her, Asami lead her in the direction of her home. 

"You can stay with me then. Lets get you warmed up." Asami's words rang in Korra's head with a cheerfulness towards her that she hadn't had in months. It was this cheerfulness that caused a slight thaw in the bitter loneliness she had been experiencing in her travels. Letting herself be led, now by the hand rather than the wrist as Asami had shifted her grip, Korra squeezed their interlocked fingers gently. Basking in a warmth she had missed for so long, she finally let a small sincere smile ghost across her lips. 

"Thankyou Asami."

"Welcome home Korra."


End file.
